Kate, Fate, Date, Late, Cake
by TheresaJoliePitt
Summary: Quick one shot. Possible spoilers for 4x21. Castle ends up in the hospital after injuring himself on a case. Beckett just happens to visit when the drugs they're giving him are kicking in.


**AN: Since most of the recent fanfics are about Kate and Rick's secret coming out I figured I'd switch it up a bit. Just a quick one shot I thought of. I guess ideas come to me when I can't sleep. That being said I apologize for any grammar and or spelling errors. Enjoy and review please :)**

Kate had gotten the call that had her rushing across town like a crazy woman. She could care less what the New York drivers thought of her and what the other pedestrians thought as well. She had to get to her partner. Sure he had been treating her differently these past two weeks but he was still her partner, he was still the man she loved, and she had to make sure he was okay.

She got to the hospital that Detective Ethan Slaughter had told her he was with with an injured Richard Castle. She showed her badge to the security guard at the front desk and asked for where Castle was. He told her the room number and she ran up the stairs. The elevator would just slow her down, besides it wasn't like it was twenty flights of stairs to climb.

Once she got to the third floor she opened the stairwell door and saw Slaughter by the door. She glared at him as she made her way towards him. "What the hell did you let happen to him?"

"Easy, Beckett. It is not what it looks like".

"Oh really? Cause from the looks of things you put my partner, who is not a police officer, in danger and now he is in a hospital bed because you weren't there to be his backup and keep him out of danger! You are so lucky that that bullet didn't kill him and it just grazed him or..." She didn't even want to think about Castle in that situation. "Just go". She said before opening the door to Castle's hospital room.

She saw him laying in the hospital bed, flipping through the channels on the television. There was a smile on his face, one that she had not seen for a few weeks now. He must be on some good drugs to help his pain because the smile grew when he saw her.

He didn't just have a few stitches on his forehead but it looked like he sprained his ankle as well. She knew when it came to a head injury hospitals always wanted to keep their patients overnight. She saw the IV hooked up to him that had some painkillers for him.

"Kate! Kate, Kate, Kate! Hi!"

She gave him a soft smile. Well at least high Castle was better than angry Castle. "Hey, Castle. How are you feeling?"

"Not too shabby. These drugs they gave me are doing taking care of that. Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Want some Jello? Look at it jiggle" He said holding up the cup of green jello and shaking it.

Kate tried not to laugh at Castle's sudden interest in Jello as she sat down to the chair next to him. "I think I'll pass. Wouldn't want to ruin all your fun".

"Nonsense, I'll just sneak out of bed and steal some. Shhh don't tell them or put it on my record".

"Don't worry Castle your secret is safe with me".

"I hope that you say that again when I tell you my own secret".

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean Castle?"

"Come closer" he said in a whisper. She leaned in so he could whisper his secret to her. "I broke your desk chair while trying to race Esposito from the desks to the break room. Shhhh".

So he was the culprit that broke her chair! She couldn't possibly be mad at him, not when he wasn't in the right sense of mind.

"So now that you've admitted this to me are you going to buy me a new one?"

"Got my friends at Ikea taking care of that. Won't even know the difference between the two chairs. It still spins! We should have a contest to see who can spin their chair the fastest! I'll borrow Esposito's!"

Kate shook her head as she smiled. "I think we'll just stick to using my chair to sit on for the time being ".

Castle pouted slightly. " No fun Kate, no fun." He looked up at the T.V and saw Lady Gaga's music video for Bad Romance playing. He must of stumbled upon Fuse. "Hey, Gaga! Rawr Rawr ah ah ah Rum ma ma Gaga oh la la. Want your Bad Romance!"

Kate couldn't help but laugh this time. She was not going to forget this anytime soon. This would have been the moment where she wished she didn't leave her phone at her desk because she was such in a rush to get to Castle and make sure he was okay.

Castle turned her attention back to her once he heard her laugh and saw that smile that he loved so much. " You know Kate. Your name rhymes with fate, and date, and late, and cake. Oh I want some cake. Kate lets go get some cake! Chocolate Cake!"

"Rick, I'll go get you some cake. You stay here and rest". She said putting a hand on his shoulder as she got up.

He reached up and took her hand in his. "I love you, Kate. And not just because you're getting me cake that rhymes with Kate".

She was not expecting this to be the next time for him to say I love you to her. But she knew he probably wouldn't remember this and would be back to hating her once he was back to normal. She still had no idea why he was hating her. Maybe she could get it out of him now and try to fix it once he was back to normal, well somewhat normal, Castle. She debated with herself as to what to say next.

"I...I love you too, Rick".

His smile widened, if that was even possible, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kate leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly, not wanting to wake him. She knew eventually they'd fix things and the next time she told him she loved him he would remember. She laughed a little bit at the irony of that as she exited the room. She then headed towards the nurse's station to get him some cake.


End file.
